


Perchance To Dream

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death In Dream, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Darkpilot Is Endgame, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It, Injury Recovery, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rey Solo, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo Ren wakes from a strange dream in the medbay of the Finalizer...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Darkpilot Creator Breakdown





	Perchance To Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Let’s say this got too big for genprompt_bingo...

_— the scavenger, lying dead on some mysterious planet near a pit —_

_— her, springing back to life and breathing out his name. “Ben.” —_

_— the kiss —_

_— Ben falling to the ground, and vanishing —_

It was in the medical bay on the Finalizer that Kylo Ren actually woke up, trying to come to grips with the dream that he’d had. No, _nightmare_. He let that girl, that ridiculous, presumptuous girl, call him “Ben”? And somehow they shared a romantic connection? There were many things that he had sensed on Ilum, but this...

It hadn’t been a romantic feeling that Kylo had sensed on Ilum. Instead, he had known, just known, that Rey was not who she thought she was. 

_Rey. Breha_. She’d been so little when she disappeared. He’d put her there on Jakku, intending to keep her as far away from Snoke as he could manage. Snoke was cunning, after all — he didn’t see people as much as variables, dejarik pieces. He would exploit Rey if he didn’t kill her first. 

And then she’d come back. 

Kylo doubted she would have actually come back like that. 

And then there was Poe. 

Kylo sighed, then winced even as his ribs twinged. Rey hadn’t broken them, but he had gotten pretty bruised in their snow fight. 

Poe. He could still remember the Finalizer all too well. The torture chamber. He had hesitated to actually hurt Poe — it had been why he had waited so long before going into the chamber. Why he’d put off the interrogation, the proper interrogation, until the last minute. 

It didn’t erase the memory of Poe screaming in agony. He knew that full well. His face contorted in agony as he was forced to face Kylo. 

It had been a duty. A duty — yet that didn’t erase the truth. That it had hurt.

***

Fixing the slash on his face was easy; it was still miraculous what exactly galactic medicine could do. There was still a thin line running down his forehead, down his cheek as well, but Kylo could live with that. 

It wasn’t like many people were actually going to see his face. 

***

”I have to say you disappointed me,” Snoke rumbled even as he looked down from his holographic throne. “I expected more from you, Kylo Ren. I thought that you would be as good as, nay, exceed your grandfather.”

"There were extenuating circumstances...” It wasn’t an excuse as much as an explanation.

”So I sensed. I’m not talking of what the Wookiee did to you...” Snoke murmured something, something that sounded like "we do need to build up your endurance, child" before saying, "I’m talking of how easily you were nearly swayed. You nearly betrayed the principles of the First Order, all it stood for. You nearly betrayed me.”

”I didn’t want to kill my own father.”

"Sacrifice is a natural part of being either Dark Side or Light,” Snoke said evenly. 

Natural. Then why did it hurt? Everyone Kylo knew, leaving him in the end. Or him leaving them. 

”You are still struggling to understand,” Snoke said. “I will meet you on Moraband, Kylo Ren. From there, we can complete your training.”

The hologram flickered out, and Kylo hoped that that could be the case. Someone who could be stronger, stronger than he was — someone who could be better. A true Knight of Ren. 

A true arbiter of the Balance. 

Kylo headed towards his TIE Silencer, avoiding the confused looks from other officers (such as Mitaka) as to why he wasn’t wearing his mask. Still, they let him pass — they knew better than to question his authority. 

He got inside his TIE Silencer. He admitted that he didn’t get to fly it often, recently, but he could appreciate that also in this moment. Even as he started up the engines, flew outside the hangar of the Finalizer, he had to admit that there was something invigorating about it, and not just because he was flying. 

He was getting closer, ever closer, to becoming the man he was meant to be. 


End file.
